Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There is a typical application development program for developing an application by a user via a graphical user interface (GUI). This typical application development program can repeat an operation by recording this operation and can execute batch process, using the separately prepared operation recording program.